invader idol part 4
by vesago
Summary: as it turns out Gaz and Tak both like evanescence Dib waches scrubs and I'm sorry I cant fix any of my storys my microsoft word stoped working


Alright, before I start this next chappie of Invader Idol, I just want u guys to know that I am switching to script format. Dont freak out if this chappie gets removed in the next couple of days, but it wont if u remember that flames are very frowned upon and reviews are smiled upon! Here I go!

kyle"What do you mean its against the law to have an unauthorized TV show and not have the governments permission?"

cop- You have to cancel the show or go to jail!

kyle- (snaps fingers and the cop falls through floor) Welcome one and all to chapter four of **INVADER IDOL! **Im you host, kyle! Now- Nny! Bring in the contestants.

nny- (Walks on stage with a tazor, and goes to press a magic button and all the contestants pop up out of the ground)

kyle- Perfect! Now, last episode, everyone sang, and boy did they sing terribly! But only one sang the most AWF-FUCKEN-LY

kyle- i'll bring him back just to get rid of him again

Iggins- (Falls on floor from the sky and he's crying)

kyle- Its ok, theres a consolation prize!

Iggins- (Gets back up and smiles) What do I win. Do I get a Dibology T-shirt with Zim kissing me?

kyle- congragulations i'm blind!(angrily yet sarcasticly)

Everyone- (Pukes)

Zim- AHHHH! NEVER! CANNOT GET IMAGE OUT OF HEAD!

kyle- here (snaps fingers and everyone forgets what he said)No you get a stabing

Iggins- Yay? (nny comes on stage and guts iggans) AHHH!

Dib- you got a siral killer to gut someone?

kyle- It was cheap and I HATE IGGANS anyone who mistreats Gaz gets whats coming to them

Dib- But thats phyco! and stay away from my sister

kyle- Then lets hope he has insurance and i like a girl with a dark side. Ok, Ive been babbling too long, Zim!

Zim- Thank you! Ive been planning this song for Tak since five minutes ago!

kyle- Well, then stop talking about it and start singing!

Zim-(him-love and death enbrace- accustic) I'm in love with you And it's crushing my heart  
All I want is you  
To take me into your arms  
When love and death embrace  
I love you  
And you're crushing my heart  
I need you  
Please take me into your arms  
When love and death embrace  
When love and death embrace  
When love and death embrace  
When love and death embrace

Tak- (Cries)

Zim- (Hugs Tak) I love you!

Tak- I love you too!

Audience except for Zim fangirls- Awwww!

Zim fangirls- BOOO! YOU STINK!

kyle- That was beautiful! whoever writes for ville vallo isn't paid enughf Ok, Dib-stink! Your turn!

Dib- Unlike Zim, I dont sing about love! I sing about the true meaning of life!

kyle- (sarcastic snore)

Dib- Fine, then Ill sing about siocal issues

kyle- (Still snoring)

Dib-okay zim can you get me started

(Zim stats playing his gituar)

Dib-There ain't no reason things are this way.  
Its how they always been and they intend to stay.  
I can't explain why we live this way, we do it everyday.  
Preachers on the podium speakin' to saints,  
Prophets on the sidewalk beggin' for change,  
Old ladies laughing from the fire escape, cursing my name.  
I got a basket full of lemons and they all taste the same,  
A window and a pigeon with a broken wing,  
You can spend your whole life workin' for something  
Just to have it taken away.  
People walk around pushing back their debts,  
Wearing pay checks like necklaces and bracelets,  
Talking 'bout nothing, not thinking 'bout death,  
Every little heartbeat, every little breath.  
People walk a tight rope on a razors edge  
Carrying their hurt and hatred and weapons.  
It could be a bomb or a bullet or a pen  
Or a thought or a word or a sentence.  
There Ain't no reason things are this way.  
It's how they always been and they intend to stay  
I don't know why I say the things I say, but I say them anyway.  
But love will come set me free  
Love will come set me free,I do believe  
Love will come set me free, I know it will  
Love will come set me free, yes.  
Prison walls still standing tall,  
Some things never change at all.  
Keep on buildin' prisons, gonna fill them all,  
Keep on buildin' bombs, gonna drop them all.  
The wind blows wild and I may move,  
The politicians lie and I am not fooled.  
You don't need no reason or a three piece suit to argue the truth.  
The air on my skin and the world under my toes,  
Slavery stitched into the fabric of my clothes,  
Chaos and commotion wherever I go, love I try to follow.  
Love will come set me free  
Love will come set me free, I do believe  
Love will come set me free, I know it will  
Love will come set me free, yes.  
There ain't no reason things are this way  
It's how they always been and they intend to stay  
I can't explain why we live this way, we do it everyday. 

_anti Dib person-you suck_

kyle- Now there no reason to be mean

Dib- (Smiles)

kyle- no mater how true

Dib- HEY! (Walks back to seat)

kyle- Good boy! Heres a biscuit for singing a song I herd on scrubs! (Throws biscuit at his head)

Dib- (turns out its a rock) OW!

kyle- I thought so! Gir!

Gir- YAAAAAAYYYY!

kyle- This isnt the Dr. Phil show, you dont need to talk now SING!

Gir-

_CAT! IM A KITTY CAT! AND I MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW! CAT! IM A KITTY CAT! AND I MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW! CAT! IM A KITTY CAT! AND I DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE!_

kyle- ha

Gir- (Nods)

kyle-Ok, Gaz

Gaz- This is yet another song for Zim, but its for Tak as well. Zim, you should know that Tak-

kyle- DONT TALK IT! SING IT!

Gaz-

_she_ took their smiles and _she_ made them _hers_.  
_she_ sold _her_ soul just to hide the light.  
And now I see what I really am,  
_Tak's_ thief a whore, and a liar.  
_she_ run to you,  
(And run away from this hell)  
Call out your name,  
(Giving up, giving in)  
_she_ see you there,  
(Still you are)  
Farther away.  
_she's_ numb to you - numb and deaf and blind.  
You give _her_ all but the reason why.  
_she'll_ reach but feel only air at night.  
Not you, not love, just nothing.  
_she ran_ to you,  
(And run away from this hell)  
Call out your name,  
(Giving up, giving in)  
_she sees_ you there,  
(Still you are)  
Farther away.  
Try to forget you,  
But without you _she_ feel nothing.  
Don't leave _her_ here, by _herself_.  
_she_ can't breathe.  
_she_ _ran_ to you,  
(And run away from this hell)  
Call out your name,  
(Giving up, giving in)  
_she sees_ you there,  
(Still you are)  
Farther away.  
I run to you,  
(And run away from this hell)  
Call out your name,  
(Giving up, giving in)  
_she_ see you there,  
(Still you are)  
Farther away.  
Farther away,  
farther away,  
farther away,  
farther away,  
farther away.

kyle- That was interesting

Zim- (stands up angrily)What did you just say about Tak?

Tak- She said Im a liar, I only care about your money, and on top of that I'm a whore.

Gaz- And its all true

Tak- You wanna go!(standing up)

Gaz-YEA I DO!

kyle- GIRLS! If youre gonna fight, take it out back!

(Five minutes later)

Gaz and Tak- (Walk back in covered in blood stains and Tak has her hand on Gaz's shoulder and Gaz has her hand back)

kyle- So it got real bloody?

Tak- Not until we rolled into Als Meat Barn

kyle- well at least your freinds, see you have you arm on her shoulder

Tak- no my hands stuck in her rats nest she calls hair I have to use my other hand to keep her from takeing a swing at me.

kyle-Ok, well youre up next, Tak

Tak- Ok! This one is for Gaz!(draging her)

kyle- This should be interesting

(words in here mean zim sings)

()between two closed circles Tak/Zim duet()

no parethises Tak sings alone

Tak-How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become)  
Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
(I've been living a lie)  
(There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead  
(All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see)  
(Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
(Without thought, without voice, without a soul)  
Don't let me die here  
(There must be something more)  
Bring me to life  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie)  
(There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Kyle-I like Evanescence

kyle- You learn the hard way to shut your mouth and smile! Sound familiar, DIB?

Gaz- Im sorry!

Tak- Me too!

Gaz- Wanna be friends?

Tak- well gir and i are going to a rave next saturday you can come if you like

kyle- Im suddenly scared but ok, well Im going on a killing spree with nny so see you guys next time on **INVADER IDOL!**

**Ok, Here are the songs I used in this chappie:**

**Zim: when love and death enbrace-him**

**Dib: Aint no reason-brett dennen**

**Gir: Kitty Cat- I heard it on youtube**

**Gaz: Father away(changed)-evernecence**

**Tak: **bring me to life-everecnce

**VESAGO**


End file.
